


Bad Idea

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [45]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affairs, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Trans John Laurens, Yall this be steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: The question of if there is a line in Alex and John's friendship is brought up.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bad Idea

John and Alex had been friends since long before John was John. The two had known each other since elementary school and had always been close. Their friendship went beyond your average kinda bond.

When John came out as trans and gay Alex was right there for him. When Alex came out as bi John gave him the same level of support. The two were perfect for each other and honestly could have dated each other. However they never did. Alex ended up marrying a woman named Eliza. Again the unconditional support came with it.

Some of their friends were concerned that there was no line. That there was no boundary. In all honesty, there wasn't for most of their relationship.

Yet a line needed to be drawn at some point.

~~~

John stood there fully trying to understand Alexander's request. He would be lying if he had said he hadn't thought about something like that with the other. But to hear it come out of his married friend's mouth was a bit of a shock.

"I-I, it's just that, I think it's a bad idea me and you."

Alex had come to his senses. "I know. I have no clue what came over me and I totally agree. It's a bad idea me and you."

"You have a wife," John reminds his friend.

"You've got a boyfriend," Alex countered, "And you're my best friend."

"You've got a baby coming."

Yet despite how much they tried to assure themselves that it was a bad idea, they couldn't shake the notion that it was a pretty good bad idea.

"I know what's right for me," John stated, 

"It's the only thing I've ever done," Alex continued.

"Lexy," John was becoming unsure of this, "What if I never see myself ever be anything more than what I've already become?"

Alex kissed John with passion and lust. The other kissed back imidatly. He retracted prior statement.

"I need a bad idea. I need a bad idea. I need a bad idea. I need a bad idea. Just one," John was practally begging Alex to fuck him at this point. Each sentence become less like words and more like moans.

As the steam of this smutty slutty moment intecfied morals were yeeted out the window. The two only wanted each other.

Let's just say John's ass hurt like hell the next morning.

"Damn it Alexander that was a terrible idea," John grumbled in pain while sitting down.

"It was a pretty good bad idea, if I do say so myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this. This is just about as steamy as my writing will probably get for the time being.


End file.
